Of Whiskers and Ki Blasts
by tamaraniantuesday
Summary: Naruto, son of vegeta, wrecker of shit. Naruto x fem Broly
1. super daddy

**i don't own the Dragon Ball franchise, it belongs to Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, Toei Animations and Fuji TV. I don't own Naruto either which kinda sucks cuz that'd be cool, anyway, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, i merely own this story**

Talking: "mark my pride!"

Thinking: " _mark my pride!_ "

Great ape form talking: " **mark my pride** "

Great ape form thinking: " ** _mark my pride_** "

Vegeta...many things can be said about Vegeta, he was prideful, arrogant, a fantastic and ruthless murderer of genocidal proportions, he cared for no one but himself, now of all those might be true except for one. Of all things that Frieza could do, of every heinous act he cared not for, one of them he could never tolerate was inflicting pain upon his son, his little prince that he was oh so proud of, Naruto, no last name unless you count vegeta. He was a proud father, his son rising up to his expectations even from birth, as soon as he was old enough he even took life, even if it was unintentional, whenever his little boy was sent on missions, no matter what it was, he always succeeded, so when frieza requested to see his son, with that oh so sadistic gleam in his eye, he snapped.

Golden power rushed forth, he instinctively knew his eyes changed, his power rising beyond the likes of which he could only ever dream of before, though he knew he still couldn't take on frieza, so bursting forth he surprised frieza with a bone shuddering punch to the jaw, took his son, mowing anyone that was in his way down, and flew off into a ship barely large enough for two.

 **~cue whatever theme song you wanna imagine~**

They had drifted off somewhere, on a planet that was a ways off when it came to navigating space, frieza would never suspect here because they had already ravaged this planet long ago, luckily he knew where to go to get food.

"Dad, where are we? Why are you glowing? Whoa you're blond! And your power is enormous! This is so cool!." asked/exclaimed Naruto, Naruto Vegeta to be specific, a young, blond saiyan boy with a red, furry tail, he had whiskers on his cheeks that could be mistaken for very thin scars, his eyes blue, and donned in Royal saiyan armor just like his dad.

"Naruto..Frieza wanted to have a..moment with you." That made Naruto grimace, he knew what special attention from frieza got you, that soldier was never the same again.

"Damn..but you're so much stronger! Like..maybe stronger than that lady guy's first form!" yelled naruto, eliciting a chuckle from vegeta at his son's name for the universal tyrant.

"It seems I've achieved the power of legend, though it's given me a 50x power increase it still isn't enough, though..i guess this does make me King." smiled Vegeta, which turned into a smirk of arrogance once more, he was the first to realize the legend just as his father said, though what caused it..he wasn't quite sure.

"You're like some sort of..super saiyan! Oh yeah the legend you told me about! If we still had a planet we'd have to name it super planet vegeta!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed, brightening up even Vegeta's cold heart, super planet vegeta indeed.

"Heh, then as king my royal decree states that you have to get stronger now to keep up with me and protect the kingdom..as it's prince, so I'll be upping your training from now on." that caused naruto to almost shed a tear of joy, almost, though saiyans don't cry they get stronger, he also gulped visibly, the training was gonna be brutal, well..

 **~time skip of 3 years? time skip of three years, naruto will be slightly older than gohan as he is 7 right now and he'll be 10 after the skip~**

They had found a planet of blue and green, since they had discarded their scouters due to not wanting to give frieza a way to track them, they had to rely on rumors to bring them to their next destination, and that wasn't easy.

"So kakarot is on this planet, father?" Questioned a slightly taller blond boy, his face a perfect mix of his father's and mother's genes, that were just kicking in, his mother , a rather unique blond saiyan woman going by the name Margo. (though vague, it's a female saiyan Minato) His armor had grown with him, as did his power.

"Soon my son, hopefully nothing went wrong with his mission, if it all fails we can at least try to get Raditz and Nappa to join us." Said Vegeta, glancing at their third member, still wondering how his son had reformed the third saiyan they had found.

"I also wanna kick kakarot's ass if he's an idiot." she wasn't as insane as she was before, but she did still hold some hostility towards kakarot, this was Broly, or by the new name she went by, Violette, as well as caulifau though only naruto could call her that, as she didn't want the name the saiyans who tried to kill her gave her, she of course had killed her manipulative father after her precious naru had opened her eyes but she was sane now..mostly.

"You're nothing if not persistent, Fau." stated naruto, who was outright laughing, caulifau's slight anger for kakarot never ceased to baffle him.

"Hmm, fine, if he pisses me off enough then you can beat him up, just try not to kill him, that'd more or less alert frieza to our location, I want an entire band of saiyans for when we take him down." Said the crowned king vegeta, still quite proud of the fact, and he had kept his word on brutally training naruto, his son was now 10x as strong as he was when he was serving under frieza, such was no small feat.

"That's fine, I don't wanna kill him anymore anyways, though hopefully he isn't weak." said caulifau, she perked up as soon as they were touching down on land, finally she could walk on a planet's surface again.

"Welp! Time to see what this planet has to offer." said a stretching naruto, and he was gonna see what it had to offer, just not in the way he had intended.

"Yes, we are, because you're taking me on a date naru." stated caulifau, he immediately took the poor blond's arm and started marching off, Vegeta's chuckles bouncing off the ship's walls, his poor son.

"W-Wha!? Wait! Fau I'm still 10! You're 19!" panicked naruto, caulifau was a bit obsessed with him, caulifau, she was a beautiful woman/girl, tall as she waa powerful, muscled but not in a gross, body builder way, long, black, wavy hair and dressed like a queen, luckily her top was covered though just barely.

"I do not understand the concepts of being too young, when I was 5 I was destroying planets, when you were 6 you were conquering world, therefore we will be going on this date, as non-saiyans like to call it." Said Caulifau, with adorable confidence in his opinion as he did like her, hopefully the laws here weren't strict, as if that'd stop her, he wondered what would happen next.

 **awwww yeah! Done! and yes this will be a naruto x fem broly pairing! though young, he's a saiyan and the hyperbolic time chamber exists, this story has been eating at me, I'll also be starting a gohan fic and also one where Naruto is either the son of vegeta and bulma or goku and chichi, not soon though**. **OH, also, redemption for vegeta, fuck you toriyama for screwing over vegeta so many times, especially with your last stunt! Frieza was his!**


	2. fishcakes and broccoli

**i don't own the Dragon Ball franchise, it belongs to Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, Toei Animations and Fuji TV. I don't own Naruto either which kinda sucks cuz that'd be cool, anyway, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, i merely own this story**

Talking: "mark my pride!"

Thinking: " _mark my pride!_ "

Great ape form talking **: "mark my pride"**

Great ape form thinking **: " _mark my pride_ "**

 **also a naruto/alien thing, but I'll wait until I'm a better writer for that, the gist is that naruto in a way gets experimented on, taking place and staying in the Alien universe and not the narutoverse, and slowly starts to turn into an Alien, a strong one, sensing this a queen takes naruto into the hive, on the xenomorph homeworld of course, anyway! Story start**!

It wasn't everyday on earth that you see a giantess in clothing fit for royalty arm in arm with what looked like a 10 year old blond monkey boy who also looked like a soldier, with whiskers, it definitely wasn't normal even by the standards of what these humans had seen in their lifetime, what with king piccolo and all as well as having a blue cairn terrier for a mayor, yet what took the cake was what looked like a date going on between the two in one of the best restaurants in West City, that's when a police officer stupidly stepped in.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but what are you doing?" Asked said stupid officer, let's call him Tom from now on, poor Tom.

"Obviously on a date with my..boyfriend? I think that's what people call it, yes, I'm on a date with my boyfriend." stated Caulifau, ignoring the appalled looks from everyone in favor of smiling at Naruto's blushing face, he honestly didn't expect this today.

"W-What!? Ma'am that is illegal! I'm sorry to say this but you're under arrest, don't worry little boy, we'll get you to your parents." said the incredibly brave or incredibly stupid officer, did he not notice how big she was? Or that naruto didn't seem to mind it at all? Probably not.

"Oh this is going to be hilarious." stated naruto, already knowing how cauli was going to react.

"Can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right, are you trying to break up a date between me and my precious naru?" She asked in dangerous tone, rocks and cutlery beginning to levitate as she powered up by a small amount, though not insane anymore she still had quite the short fuse.

"U-Umm, M-Ma'am, y-you need to get in these cuffs right now, this boy obviously doesn't want to be here." said the officer, assuming wrong.

"Excuse me asshole but i can speak for myself, first of all, parents? My mother is dead-" that got a wince from the officer- "second of all if you even tried to detain me my father would destroy this rock, you can also see that my..girlfriend-"he uttered with a blush-"is far beyond you in terms of power, and finally, i can take care of myself, i am the Prince of Saiyans after all." said naruto, all the while glaring at poor Tom, nearly causing him to piss his pants.

"I-I-" he was once again interrupted.

"We will be enjoying our date now thanks." said caulifau, as she blasted her aura outwards and made some room for both her and naruto, the date went wonderfully, well, as wonderfully as two saiyans eating their fill and a 10 year old still not sure how this was gonna play out with him being so young, now let's see how vegeta is doing.

 **~Vegeta-bles~**

"Raditz you idiot you won't get Kakarot's cooperation by kidnapping his son, you could clearly see by now he's a buffoon with no memory of his original mission, he'll stupidly fight until the bitter end." Said Vegeta, his voice causing raditz to freeze and turn around slowly, dropping gohan out of fear and shock.

"P-Prince? Is that you? How..?" Asked Raditz shakily, he figured Frieza might have hunted him down by now and killed him, and according to his scouter he was a great deal stronger now, damn.

"I'm gonna get to the point, kakarot may still come to our side with some coaxing, you however, I want you and Nappa to join us, my son and another saiyan we found is here on this rock, and also.." he quickly destroyed the scouter as soon as he saw the light come on, "my goal now is to take down frieza, not much of an endgame after that aside from rebuilding the saiyan race from the ground up, and considering there aren't too many saiyans left, let alone female ones, we'll have to find a strong race to breed with, nothing we'll find on this planet full of weaklings." said Vegeta, his original goal for immortality pointless now that he had a son, living forever would be boring too.

"I..I'm not sure how to respond, we, we can't go up against frieza we aren't strong enough yet." said raditz, more to himself than to vegeta.

"Then train you idiot, are the saiyans not elite? Is our growth so limited that we fear some above average acrosian? Were we not supposed to be the mightiest? Let me tell you, I'm going to get stronger than frieza could ever be and I'm well on my way, behold, the legend." that was all vegeta said before his hair had turned golden, his eyes going a blue-ish, and his power nearly toppling kame house.

"U-Unbelievable! This power..Goku we can't.." said Krillin, a short, bald monk, in an orange gi with the symbol and kanji for turtle on it.

"Krillin..we have to try, i have to try, they're trying to take gohan, i won't give up." said Goku, his teeth grit, his fist clenched and his power exploding out just so he could stand up, only for the blond one to flare once more and make him collapse.

"Goku huh? So that's what they're calling you? Despicable, your son isn't even worthy of looking at let alone taking, so wallow around with these..ants while we finish up business here, then again..raditz! Have they mentioned anything of dragon balls!?" Demanded Vegeta, which got him a look of confusion from raditz and a look of alarm from bulma, a blue haired woman in a white lab coat, short shorts, a red shirt and sneakers.

"What are those?" Asked the spiky, long haired saiyan that was raditz, whatever it was must be important if it garnered Vegeta's attention.

"You! Blue haired woman! I have ways of taking information wether it be through force or compliance! If you don't i could just get my son to rip the information from your head, don't worry, I'm sure being a vegetable is a fine way of living." Stated Vegeta with an evil looking smirk, causing Bulma to pale, she forever was reluctant in hanging it over, sadly she made the mistake of holding her hand over her pocket in a protective manner.

"Ooh what's this do!?" said a new arrival, a blond haired boy, who was clicking at the radar looking thing constantly.

"Hmm? I see, so that's what you were protecting, can this help us find the dragon balls?" Asked vegeta, his son being smacked on the back of the head by caulifau, who was pouting at him for going ahead of her when they could've been holding hands.

"I-"Vegeta gave her a downright murderous glare-"Yes! Yes! It reveals their location! Please don't kill me!" pleaded Bulma, getting flashes of king piccolo killing everyone on their journey.

"Hmph, good, you! Kakarot! Don't interfere or we're blowing this planet up, i can kill you in my base form let alone this one." stated vegeta as he powered down, rushing off with the rest of his band saiyans raditz, though it was an unorthodox wish they wanted an ultimate map of the universe, if they couldn't get that then an ultimate training area, hopefully one that could help with the training of saiyans.

 **I think that's 1k words in this chapter! I hope!** **Also! Don't worry, vegeta will find a rival in goku, don't forget goku was always ahead, this is just evening the playing field, also, like i said, hyperbolic time chamber, when they settle down on earth of course, so no naughty business until he's older.**


End file.
